


12 Days of Lawlight

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk!Light, Fluffy, Funny, L is a Christmas grouch, Lime, M/M, drunk!L, lawlight, might change to explicit later idk, mostly light-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Light has always loved the Christmas season, but L has never found the appeal. Will L learn while also accepting his budding feelings for Light? (Takes place during Light's memory loss)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 83
Kudos: 122





	1. 1 Ruined Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light goes to the mall for some Christmas shopping. L incites an existential crisis.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_One Ruined Childhood_

* * *

"I don't want to!" L whined.

Light tugged at the chain, absolutely done with L's bullshit.

"I have to go Christmas shopping! It's a tradition."

L's eyes hardened. He could never understand the big love for the holidays. To him, they were just an excuse for stores to rip off the general consumer. The detective jangled the handcuffs in front of Light's face.

"Well I'm not removing them," he growled decisively.

"I guess you're coming with me, then."

L blanched. A large mall filled with hundreds of people? Light blinked. How was it possible for the detective to go paler than he already was?

"Like Hell I am," L snapped.

Light's brow twitched. He rubbed it, groaning. Out of all the immature-

"I can just have Watari buy presents for them," L tried, waving the teen's scowl off.

"They'll know it wasn't from me," Light sighed, shaking his head, "besides, that's not really in tune with the Holiday Spirit."

L's teeth ground. _Oh, no_... the teen was giving him those puppy-dog eyes he did so well. The puppy-dog eyes of a coldblooded murderer. He had the whimper of one too. He pretended as if the eyes weren't having an effect on him, leading to the other's sad expression. _Victory_!

But L sighed, hanging his head in resignation.

"Fine... but I have demands..."

* * *

Light grunted as he pushed the cart. L was in the basket, his knees pulled beneath his chin. Surrounding him were things Light had bought for his mother and sister, stacked like a little castle. With a self-satisfied grin, he licked the candy cane in his hand. They were getting so many turned heads, so many confused and blank stares... Light smiled apologetically, his skin beaded with sweat.

"This is so degrading," he growled.

"We could always go home," L drawled, blinking innocently.

Light's teeth gritted. Now quiet, he just continued pushing all the gifts and the detective. Breathing heavily, he stopped the cart between the Mall-Santa and a makeup store.

"This is the last stop," he grinned.

L rolled his eyes. He'd agreed to undo the handcuffs for stores simply to avoid going in. There were many things in this life he needed, but eager employees and a heavy cloud of perfume was not one of them.

While Light stepped in, he waited, twirling his candy cane lazily.

"You're weird."

He stopped twirling the candy.

Peering over the side of the basket, he saw a boy about six or seven years old. The detective's brow rose quizzically. Slowly, his gaze went to the Mall-Santa. There was a man struggling to get a two year old to stay still on Santa's lap while he tried taking a picture. _Probably the boy's father_. L tried his best to smile, but he was sure it looked... creepy... his bags and complexion had never really contributed to an inviting smile.

"Hello... _child_... what do you want?"

He blinked, cocking his head.

"Why are you sitting in the cart like a kid? You don't look like a kid."

L slowly put the cane back in his mouth, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm a kid at heart."

The boy's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean you get to sit on Santa's lap? Daddy told me grown-ups _can't_!"

The detective drummed his fingers on his knees. This conversation was getting old quickly.

"No. I can't. Can you go away now?"

"Then how can you be a kid?" He asked, confused.

L sucked on his sweet. Maybe if he just ignored him, the kid would go away... suddenly the boy threw himself into a long rant about how great it was to be a kid. He glanced at the store anxiously, never having wanted to see Light more than ever before.

After a solid thirty seconds, L snapped his attention back to the kid when he said "but if you can't sit on Santa's lap, your life must be really sad and lonely!" L had never been one for introspection, but he was lonely, always locked away in his investigations. But his own flaws were not what came to mind. His eyes narrowed to small slits as he glared at the boy.

 _My life, sad? You little asshole! I own five buildings, have millions more than you will ever see in your life, solve the world's hardest cases, and I absolutely fucking rock bedhead. Name someone else who hasn't slept in days and looks this good, I'll wait! You think you got something on me? I'm mother-fucking L Lawliet, world's greatest detective and I have the **best** life, okay?! **Fuck** you_...

"Santa's not real."

* * *

Light staggered out of the store, burdened by about four bags.

"Santa's not real."

 _Oh, shit_.

The detective said it deadpan, glaring at the child. Light was so surprised, he froze, watching in a fascinated horror. The boy's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Of course he's real!"

"No. Your parents lied to you and Christmas is just a way for us to fill that empty void that the death and depression of winter brings... because everyone's going to die at some point. Everyone."

Light gaped. The boy's eyes teared, his lip quivering. Tipping his head back, the kid ripped out a wail. L stared at him, uninterested, crunching down on his candy cane. Jumping, Light rushed forward, shoving the cart into motion. L continued eating on as if he hadn't noticed Light.

"Crying's not going to change the fact you'll die someday," he called over his shoulder.

Light winced, trying to avoid the shocked and indignant expressions surrounding him.

"What the fuck was that!?" Light's voice cracked.

Behind them, they could still hear the boy crying loudly. The father had rushed over and was yelling obscenities at them. They rolled off L's shoulders, none of them very intimidating. Twisting his body, the detective gave a light wave towards the father with a lopsided smile. The man's face went a bright red. He looked ready to chase them, but opted to console his son. L finished his sweet with a pout, waving off Light's scowl.

"He has to learn eventually."

"Jesus, Ryuzaki! I was in the store for like 3 minutes! How the Hell did you manage to ruin a child's Christmas in that time?!"

"At least I didn't go over the birds and the bees," he gave a wry grin.

Light paused the cart, staring at him. Slowly, he hung his head. As much as he didn't want to, there was a laughter bubbling up in his chest, from deep within his stomach. It physically hurt not to laugh loudly, but he'd be damned if he gave L the satisfaction.

"You're an asshole," he managed, his breath strained from his silent wheezing.

L didn't respond, his brow quirking. Did Light really find it so funny? He rubbed his palms against his shirt, confused why they were suddenly so sweaty.

"Come on. Let's go before a mob of angry parents tear us apart."

The detective shrugged, leaning against the cart's wire as Light pushed. But L was smirking. Was this the Christmas Spirit Light had been going on about? The greatest joy? To psychologically destroy a child? Hm... maybe there was more to this Christmas than he thought. But L kept his expression neutral. No way he'd let Light know how he felt.


	2. 2 Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L finds out he can actually interact with a kid without making them cry! Huzzah

_On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_2 gingerbread houses..._

* * *

"Great! Yeah, I'll see you then," Light chirped.

L was busy on the computer, not paying mind to Light. When he hung up, he glanced at the detective warily.

"Today I'm going to be making a gingerbread house with Sayu... please don't make her question her own mortality."

"Say what you will, I made that boy's holidays _much_ more interesting."

Light stiffened, eyes narrowing.

"Just don't be yourself."

* * *

Sayu was bubbly, her eyes bright. She stared at L, waving wildly and introducing herself. The detective gave a shaky smile. She held out a hand, her grin dazzling.

"Hey! Why don't you join us? You're cool!"

Light straightened, looking between the two of them. Watari stood off to the side, watching L intently. L was about to decline. He'd give anything to get rid of the handcuffs, slink into his room and be on his beautiful computers, but he received a text from Watari. Not immediately answering her, he opened the text.

**W: Just spend time with people, it's good for you.**

Still not looking directly at Sayu, L texted back.

**L: My clients are people. Why can't I spend time with them?**

**W: Because they'd probably kill you for a cookie?**

**L: Give me a little more credit than that... I'm worth at least a slice of cake.**

**W: -_-**

L sighed heavily. He didn't appreciate all this 'looking out for his wellbeing' business. He held his breath, glancing at Light. The teen's brow was furrowed in worry, but he slowly nodded.

"Yeah... L. You can join us if you want," he added under his breath, "as long as you're not depressing."

The detective met Watari's eyes. He gave a nod of encouragement, walking off to prepare some hot chocolate for the three of them. Sagging a bit, L agreed.

To his surprise, Light and Sayu always made the houses from scratch. He should've guessed. Everything else about Light was perfect... everything about Light's _life_ , Light's _life_... not Light himself... L's cheeks flushed. For some reason, an image of Light naked flashed through his mind and he panicked, trying to hack at the daydream with an imaginary axe. Was it just him... or were those thoughts getting more common? _Are they? Yes. Will I continue being in denial? What thoughts!?_

* * *

To L's shock, he actually enjoyed Sayu's company. She was energetic, sure, but she knew how to keep an interesting conversation. As they talked, she slowly but surely seemed to slide away from her shared gingerbread house with Light, marveling at L's. Light watched, his jaw tense as prickles of jealousy stabbed at his mind.

"How'd you do that?!" Sayu exclaimed.

L gave a shy smile as he explained the intricacies of the house. Light tapped his spoon against the table. _I don't feel left out... she's the one who's missing out on all this gingerbread house goodness_!

"Do you like gingerbread cookies?" Sayu asked the detective curiously.

He couldn't help but smile. She was nothing like the kid at the mall. He spoke softly, but with a joyful glean in his irises.

"Of course! I love anything with sugar."

Light cleared his throat.

"Hey, Sayu! Check this out! I installed a spinning platform so the figure can dance!" Light called.

Her eyes popped, bouncing over to see the little cookie figurine they'd made spinning in the living room.

"That's awesome," she breathed, "have you seen L's though? He's got working lights and everything!"

 _Damn... that's pretty cool_...

L scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as she rushed towards him, hitting the button. Instantly, small lights all over the house's roof lit up, making it look like genuine Christmas decorations. Light bit his lip. Hell no. This was not over.

He got to work building up the house until it was three stories with a gelatin pool and a waterslide.

"Whoa!" Sayu squeaked.

L cocked his head. The challenge wasn't lost on him. Sayu twirled to face him, beaming. Light pouted.

"What else can you do?"

The detective tapped his chin playfully, grabbing for more walls. He shot Light a competitive smirk, and just like that, the game was on.

"You want to help me make a model of the tower?" He rumbled excitedly, handing her a handful of candy. Light straightened.

"O-oh, yeah!? That's child's play!" He barked.

L opened his mouth to argue, but Sayu stepped in, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Maybe you two should have a competition? And I'll get to judge!" She declared, throwing herself into a chair. Not realizing the can of worms she'd opened.

Light and L exchanged looks, their brows furrowing in determination. Sayu was so anxious, she scooted forward in her chair. Challengingly, they each reached for more material.

 _I'll destroy him,_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Sayu was chewing her nails nervously, watching the men work.

L had created a fifteen-story scale model of the tower, complete with lights in every single room and a mini-ld television acting as the main monitor in the investigation room. He'd created gingerbread men versions of everyone, decorated almost professionally. Having designed the building, L knew it inside out, and was able to recreate everything... down to using sour belts for the pipes running along the basement.

Light had decided to go for a more Santa workshop theme. He'd made sugar-glass and created a stained-glass aesthetic. Inside were a bunch of machines from candy and even several pieces of taffy molded to look like presents. Santa's figurine sat in his office, surrounded by miniature cookies and elves, all attached to spinning platforms to make it look like they were dancing.

Sayu looked between the two of them, clutching her hair in distress.

"I can't decide! They're so amazing!"

The two men stopped to examine their creations. With a sly smirk though, Light leaned forward.

"Well, my workshop has something I _know_ you'll love."

She blinked expectantly. Light dug into creation, pulling out three catapults and giant jawbreakers. Sayu gasped, a look of gleeful bloodlust on her face. Light met L's face smugly, sticking out his tongue. The corners of L's lips tugged up. Oh, he'd be mad... if he hadn't made an array of cannons... Light audibly gasped as the detective dramatically revealed his arsenal.

"If Sayu can't decide," the detective rumbled thoughtfully, "I suggest the victory go to the last house standing."

"Oh I will be," Light growled.

Sayu nodded, crossing over to L's side. He rose an eyebrow, trying to hide his smile. Light huffed.

"Traitor," he chuckled.

She shrugged.

"Not everyday I get to _destroy_ something of yours."

With a battle cry, L let forth a round. Chocolate truffles shot out, smashing into Light's sugar-glass windows. Yelling, Light released the jawbreakers. They crashed into the tower's walls, cracking the hard gingerbread. L yelped, holding out a hand.

"Second-in-command! We need more ammo!"

She scrambled to gather as many of the truffles as possible.

"Come, Second-in-command! Let's destroy him!"

"Not if I obliterate your tower first!"

"RAAAAARGH!"

"RAAAAARGH!"

* * *

Watari walked in. He knew how anti-social L was, so he was expecting cute little houses and a satisfied child...

He froze, his eyes scanning the carnage before him.

Both houses had completely splintered, the once-pristine kitchen an absolute mess. All three were covered in frosting and chocolate and crumbs. But L and Light were still at it though, slinging globs of icing with their bare hands. Sayu giggled shrilly, falling back as Light accidentally pelted her in the face.

"No! I will avenge you!" L cried, his truffles leaving a chocolate stain on Light's shirt.

Watari stood, not sure what to say or do.

He opted to slowly walk backwards out of the room.

They collapsed, all of them exhausted. Sayu rose to a sitting position, beaming at L.

"We should do this again next year!"

Silence. There was an icy tension that hadn't been there before. Sayu shrank, confused if she said something wrong. Light sighed, moving forward to ruffle her hair.

"Why don't you go eat whatever can be salvaged? Isn't that the reason you came in the first place?"

She snickered, scampering away. Light and L sat next to each other. L couldn't explain why, but the thought of spending next Christmas with Light and Sayu sent his stomach feeling...weird. Light gave the detective a sideways glance.

"Once you realize I'm not Kira... we _could_ do this next year."

 _But you are_. L bit his thumb. Even if Light wasn't Kira now, there was no telling if the power would return to him... L stood, trying to brush off the crumbs from his shirt. He gave the other a slightly sad smile, but nodded his head.

"If you're not Kira...I would like that..."


	3. 3 stalks of mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light attend a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm also taking prompts! So if there's any holiday goodness you wanna see, I have 8 recommendations open!

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_3 stalks of mistletoe._

* * *

L flipped through the pages in his book. Light pulled at the chain.

"I know what you should be! Ebenezer Scrooge!"

"I'm not dressing up."

Light clapped L on the back, pitching the detective forward with a yelp.

"Look at you, already getting in character!"

L opened his mouth to argue, silently seething. The other was dressed like Santa, with a fake beard and pillows as a belly and everything. Light tipped back his head, laughing joyously.

"Come on, Mom worked hard for this."

L crossed his legs, refusing to stand. Shrugging, Light stomped out of the room, dragging L across the carpet, his ass stinging. L sighed. Oh well for being given a choice...

Sachiko's Christmas party was in full swing, with so many guests and relatives it made L's head spin. Every time someone asked Light about the handcuffs, he'd go into a long-winded cover story. It even began to annoy L after a while... to the point where he finally sighed, freeing Light. The other beamed gratefully, disappearing to talk to people and be... social...

L leaned against a doorway, watching the festivities. People were laughing, talking loudly. Someone was so drunk they almost collapsed... L chewed his lip. Why couldn't he just do that? Be a part of everything?

"Mr. Ryuzaki! Cookie?"

Sayu held out a plate. L took one, giving her the warmest smile he could muster.

"Your mother really outdid herself... everything's so beautiful."

"Thanks! Oh, hold on. Can you stay right there?"

L blinked, nodding.

She came back a few moments toting Light. He was stumbling, his cheeks flushed from alcohol. Sayu pushed Light into the doorway, almost running him into L. The two stared at each other, Light's eyes struggling to focus.

"Ryu...hey! You look," Light swayed, giggling, "you look... pretty."

L's brow rose at that? Pretty? There were many ways he'd describe himself, but pretty? A shiver of excitement rushed through his mind, but he quieted it.

"Mhm," he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Sayu tugged at Light's arm, whispering something in his ear. L's eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust you," he rumbled teasingly to her.

She smiled innocently. Instead of answering him, she scampered off. L opened his mouth to call after her, but Light leaned forward, pressing his lips against his. L's eyes popped. He froze, his genius mind blanking. They were so soft... so warm. Light's tongue darted against L's lips, tasting of alcohol and peppermint, but L was too stunned to grant him access to his mouth. Light swayed back, his handsome features smirking. All L could do was stare. Silently, Light pointed up. L followed the finger to see three stalks of mistletoe, bound together with a red ribbon. The detective's face went bright red.

"Sayu told me you were waiting," Light slurred.

L's gaze flashed towards the girl, her head pressed against the top of the couch excitedly. His brow quirked and she burst out laughing, disappearing into the kitchen. Looking back at Light, he patted his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Let's just take it easy."

He nodded in a daze. Sachiko came over, her face twisted in worry.

"Oh, dear. Did he have a little too much? I told him not to overdo it!"

L's eyes darted away, his fingers pressing against his lips. He could feel a smile fighting its way up his face, but he only nodded seriously at Sachiko.

"You seem busy, I will be more than glad to take care of him."

She clasped her hands together, beaming.

"Oh, thank you! He's lucky to have a friend like you! His old room is just up the stairs."

L nodded. In truth, he already knew from his security cameras... but she didn't need to know that... L, being the skinny stick of a person he was, could barely support Light as he led him up the stairs. He started singing loudly, bumping his shoulders everywhere. L hissed, trying to keep the other on a straight path.

"Aw, L. You're so good to me," Light giggled, slamming his face into the wall.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing."

They finally reached the room. L helped Light to the bed, the other moaning as he crumpled.

"I have something to tell you," Light sniffed.

The detective stared at him, not knowing what to expect. Light's head lolled, exposing his tan neck. L's pulse quickened, but he took a step away from the bed as the other held out a hand.

"It's true... I'm a gay..."

 _I'm a gay_... L cleared his throat. His heart was thundering in his ears. Oh, no. These were feelings. He didn't touch feelings with a ten and a half foot pole. No, sir.

"That's interesting," he said quietly.

Light tried to stand, but flopped back on the bed. He moaned loudly, a sound that L found his stomach twisting to.

"Why don't you join me?" He hiccuped, pushing his messy hair away from his face.

That chiseled jaw, amber eyes... he actually considered accepting. L straightened, laughing loudly and nervously, fear taking over. The sound was just foreign enough to sober Light a bit, making him look at the detective incredulously.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Nope!" L exclaimed, bowing out, "nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

He nope'd all the way down the stairs, surging past a puzzled Sayu. L didn't wait long enough for Sachiko to ask him where he was going. Practically running out of the house, L leaned against a streetlight. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading his brow. Shivering, L realized miserably he'd left his coat in the Yagami household. Holding his arms, cold, L sighed. Christmas... he hated it. The season always brought a surge of emotions, and he hated it all. At the orphanage, Watari had tried desperately to bring the holidays to the children, but L always isolated himself in his room. It was just too alien... people.

The ideas that the holiday brought were enough to make his stomach twist. And Light... that was its own problem with multiple sub-problems, bullet points and power-points.

He glanced at the house, lit up and glowing warmly. At least he could say he tried...

Silently, the detective started his way home, stepping through the darkness.


	4. 4 Done Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to ALS' recommendation. I got you, we gots accidentally drunk L and eggnog ;). 
> 
> I've got chapters 5, 6, 7 and 8 done so I have 4 open recommendations left!

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_4 Done Detectives_

* * *

Well, it finally happened.

The task force mutinied against L's grueling work schedule.

Ide, Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda were all done, the only one still trying to work being Soichiro. After heavy convincing, Yagami finally sighed, shaking his head.

"You want to go against Ryuzaki, be my guest, it's your funeral."

The four looked amongst each other, slowly turning their gaze to L. He was in his chair, watching the computer screen with rapt attention, completely oblivious to the world around him. Light had sacked out in the chair next to him, his mouth hanging open. The detective chewed his lip. Ever since the party, he'd been heavily avoiding talking to Light, opting to completely throw himself into his work, and subsequently, the other investigators.

They all crowded around the detective, looking down at him warily. L's fingers paused on the keyboard. It was Aizawa who spoke.

"We... want a break. You've been grueling us nonstop for days!"

L's eyes snapped in their direction. The four held their breath, expecting some sort of outburst. But the detective simply shrugged.

"I don't care what you do. As long as there's nothing Christma-"

"Christmas?!" Light gasped, shooting to a sitting position.

L yelped, almost falling out his chair while the teen looked at the investigators, "did I hear a Christmas gathering brewing?"

They all glanced at each other. Mogi scratched the back of his neck.

"We were just talking about a break, but yeah, that'd be nice!"

"I have some extra decorations in my car!"

"Ooh, ooh! I have eggnog," Matsuda beamed.

Light whooped, now fully awake. He met L's eyes, grey glowering.

"I'm going to kick you," the detective grumbled.

The other shrugged heartily, pulling L along as the investigators started setting up in the building.

The "party" wasn't like the Yagami one at all. It was pretty much just the people working on the Kira Case, all the detectives, Watari, Aiber, Wedy, and a scowling L. He was sagging on the sofa. Every time he tried to escape, Watari would stand in the doorway, looking down at him, refusing to move. Wedy sauntered up to him, holding out a cup of eggnog.

"Someone's got a bad case of the Grinches," she chuckled.

He didn't respond at first, just stared at the cup. Would drinking it mean his defeat? That he'd given in to the Christmas Spirit? Eh, what the heck. L took it from her, nodding gratefully. Tipping the cup into his mouth, his brow furrowed. It tasted weird... like eggnog, but different... hm, whatever. If it came from Matsuda, it was bound to be off.

Aiber got Wedy's attention and she left L. He slunk over to the eggnog table, pouring himself cup after cup.

* * *

Light was helping Mogi and Ide set up the tree. No doubt L would force them to take it down in the morning, but for now, it looked amazing with hundreds of little light and a shining star. After a few seconds, Light felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He started, whirling to see L giving him a lopsided grin.

"You smell like cinnamon," he snorted.

Light blinked, tilting his head.

"Whoa, Ryuzaki... are you drunk?"

L let out a giggle. Having never heard such a sound from the detective made Light chuckle. It was kind of cute.

"Drunk, drink, dronk." L hummed, swaying, "isn't it weird dronk isn't a word? I think it should be! Maybe they'll-they'll put in the dic... dictionary!... just for me."

His swaying brought Light along, the arms still wrapped around him. Yawning, the detective almost fell over. Yelping, Light managed to catch him before he completely crumpled. L purred, hugging Light tightly. The other stiffened, glancing to Ide and Mogi. They were staring, shaking their heads as if to say ' _nope, this is your problem_ '. Light gently patted L's head, earning him a dramatic sigh.

"You're alright, Light. Heh, that rhymes. Look at me rhyming! I could be a, a rapper."

Leaping out of Light's grip, the detective tried getting into his best rap position, stumbling. Light winced, the heat rising to his face. L gave up, tripping towards the tree. Light gasped, quickly pushing L to walk in the other direction, sensing disaster. As if he didn't even notice, L kept walking, running into the wall.

"Who put this here?!" He slurred, tearing up, "did someone do this just to hurt me? I bet it was Kira! Ooh, Kira's so mean!"

Light slowly grasped L's shoulders.

"How much did you have to drink?"

L tilted his head in confusion. Instead of answering, he poked at Light's nose.

"I had _this_ much!"

Light wrinkled his nose, unable to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"You had a nose-worth?" Light chuckled, tilting his head.

"Pfft. Only I _nose_ ," L laughed hysterically at his own pun.

Light stared at the detective, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, only you know... c'mon, I'll tuck you in."

Slinging one of L's arms around him, he began leading him. He was didn't way much, but he was dragging his feet, making the journey uncomfortable for Light. Once they were out of earshot of the other investigators, L snorted.

"Wait... did you say tuck me in or fuck me in? I'm-I'm good either way."

Light stopped so quickly that L pitched forward, sprawling to the floor. He stared at the detective, heart pounding. On the floor, L let out a moan, struggling to his feet. It was a moan Light found rather hot... L twisted to face Light, smirking. Scratching the back of his neck, Light's cheeks burned.

"Well... which one would you prefer?" He asked quietly.

The detective tapped his chin, his finger eventually slipping to his chest, but he kept tapping as if he hadn't noticed.

"I think I prefer..."

Light yelped as the detective touched his member through his jeans. It was an _insta-hard_ , and Light scrambled to hide his forming erection.

"I prefer fuck me in, but I should-I should probably do tuck me in," L sighed, stumbling as he stood.

Dazed, Light nodded.

They entered L's room. The detective tripped, falling against Light.

"You're nice. Not like Kira, Kira's mean," he mumbled into Light's collar.

A sweat broke out on Light's brow. And then L's mouth was on his collarbone and any of Light's thoughts were chased away. Like a switch, the memory flooded back of him kissing the detective... Light's mouth popped open in surprise, wishing he could remember completely. L sucked on the soft dip, his teeth lightly dragging against Light's skin. Light's breathing was heavy as he tilted the detective's head up, licking at his lips.

L spread his fingers through his hair, leaning into the kiss, eyes flickering. Their tongues tied together, soft and warm and wet. Light's mind went foggy as he pulled L closer. What he wouldn't give to be inside him, to _feel_ L... Light's hips bucked, grinding against the other's. The detective moaned loudly, tugging at Light's shirt pleadingly. Light stopped himself, looking at the shivering man in front of him. His eyes were unfocused, glazed over drunkenly or with lust Light couldn't tell. 

"You're not in your right state of mind," Light whispered with a slight smile.

L rolled his eyes, tripping over to the bed.

"You're nice but no fun! I bet Kira would be fun... even though he-he's mean."

Light snickered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess it's a good thing you're wrong about me being Kira."

The detective was silent. The way L was staring at him made Light's palms go itchy. For just a second, it looked like the detective was sober, but soon enough he was giggling again.

"You wanna know something, Night-Light?"

Nigh... Light didn't question it. L leaned in, his voice going into a loud hiss, a badly kept secret.

"The reason I hate Christmas-"

Light's eyes widened. Finally!

"Is because it sucks," L shouted.

The teen's face fell. But to his shock, L rocked into a small ball, picking at his lip.

"I don't have a family," L slurred, his eyes misting, "and the holiday is all about family and love..." he got smaller in his ball, gaze going distant, "it's like the world decides to play a mean joke and no matter how many people I surround myself with, I always feel alone."

Light stared at him. L's family or lack thereof had never occurred to him before. An idea came to him. Grasping L's shoulders, he looked into the detective's eyes. L gaped, the action spurring him.

"I can't replace your family, but we can make our own traditions together... help you feel like you're part of something larger than yourself... things that the both of us will enjoy and want to do."

L searched the teen's eyes, a genuine smile lighting up his face as he nodded. Light returned it, his inside warm. The detective's smile faltered, and Light thought it was something he said. L put a hand on Light's shoulder, sighing contentedly, grinning apologetically.

"Light, I just want you to know... I'm about to puke on you."


	5. 5 Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light tries making new traditions with L.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_5 Christmas Movies_

* * *

A knock at the door. L woke, the pain in his head disorienting. He stumbled to the door, his brain instantly screaming for coffee. Opening it, the detective blanched. Light beamed, holding out an already made cup of coffee... 8 cubes of sugar... exactly as L liked it... he looked at the other curiously, brow furrowing.

"What's this about?" He asked slowly.

"Today we're going to do whatever you want. It doesn't _have_ to be Christmas, but that would add to the whole tradition idea," Light chuckled.

L stared, wishing he could remember the events of the night before. It was all a hazy blur. The last thing he remembered was slinking away from the eggnog table, his vision swimming and an intense desire to find Light. What had he said? What had he done? Instead of asking, L simply took the coffee, suddenly not sure if he wanted to know.

"I _want_ to keep working on the Kira Case."

Light looked ready to protest, but pouted, conceding.

 _Hm._ _So he was being serious? Anything I want_?

L tilted his head. His fingers lightly clinked against the mug.

"But before we do that," he said slowly to Light's widening eyes, "I suppose we could... have a movie marathon. With candy and pastries and other snacks."

Light nodded slightly, flashing that lopsided grin that made L's heart leap to his throat.

"Sure! What movies?"

L sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. It hurt just to _think_. Maybe he really did need a break. He shook his head.

"I don't care, you can pick."

Light was practically bouncing.

"Alright! You stay here and I'll set it up!"

By the time he was allowed to lumber into the building's theater, L gaped. Light was holding five dvds, and had a large box of theater candy. He tossed L a pack of Twizzlers before throwing himself into a seat.

"We're starting off with your grand old friend, How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"You would," L grumbled, but with a wry smile.

He ended up enjoying the movie a lot more than he thought he would. L even found himself lightly tapping along to the song. Light peered over, eyes wide.

"Did you enjoy that?"

L stiffened, playfully acting aloof.

"Pfft. I was rooting for him. The Whos are very wasteful with their electricity."

"Mhm. Next up... a Christmas Carol!"

L's brow rose.

"I'm sensing a theme."

But even that was rather pleasant. L tipped a box of Nerds into his mouth, eyes glazing over as the sugar hit his tongue. This was actually rather fun. He yelped once the Ghost of Christmas Future came on, throwing his candy at the screen.

"Bloody Hell!"

Light tilted his head curiously.

"You're English?"

His cheeks burned as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No... maybe... fine, yes. But you still won't find my identity."

The third movie was The Nightmare Before Christmas. L snorted, tossing a Whopper into his mouth. He didn't mind the crazy designs and the strange atmosphere, but Light? Honestly, he expected some kind of sappy film about a puppy or something.

"I didn't take you for a fan of this kind of movie."

"I'm not, but I figured you'd like it."

L sighed dramatically.

"Trying to make me feel creeped out and miserable, hm?"

"Ryuzaki... you're stuck in perpetual misery."

His cheeks burned. L threw a Jolly Ranchers at him.

There was Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, a film L did _not_ appreciate. He couldn't stop glaring at the puppets mistrustfully, shaking his head. They felt just off enough that he guessed they'd be making a reappearance in his nightmares.

"It feels like they can see into my soul."

"What soul?" Light quipped.

The detective threw more candy at him, showering Light in the sweet treats. He tried catching one in his mouth, whimpering as it bounced off his chin and rolled on the floor. L snickered at Light's failure. Before the two of them knew what was happening, Light was trying to wrestle the candy out of his grip. They slipped on some loose pieces on the floor, crashing with Light landed hard on L's chest. The detective gasped, both in pain and infuriatingly aroused.

They glared at each other with accusatory stares, as if saying " _I'm not the one with gay thoughts here, it's you!_ " " _Beg to differ, this is all your fault!_ " Quietly, the got back in their seats, clearing their throats.

L gave him a sideways glancing, wishing he could hold his hand, or curl against him or do _something_. He sighed longingly, re-training his focus on the nightmare fuel.

Last and probably L's favorite was the Polar Express. He loved it, the colors and songs and story. Of course he'd never admit to Light he loved it so much, but the film had carved itself into his heart.

Once it was finished, Light yawned, his bones cracking as he stretched. He glanced at L to see a serene smile on his face. Light stood, offering L his hand. The detective stared at it for a second before taking it, the two of them heading up the aisles. Before they exited the theater though, Light paused the two of them. He glanced at the corners of the room, his stomach roiling.

"Ryuzaki, I know... it's just..." he met L's analyzing orbs, large and curious, "Well... I like you. And I know you think I'm a monstrous murderer, but I'm not. And... I was thinking we might... I'm sorry. Ignore me."

Embarrassment filled his mind and Light turned to leave. L started, quickly grabbing his arm. His bony fingers clutching the fabric had somehow managed to turn even whiter.

"Wait... Light, listen. I like you too, but-"

"Exactly. There's a but. I'll just show myself ou-"

"Oh, can you just listen to someone for once in your life?" L grumbled, "I'm trying to say I like you too but I'm worried. Emotions are a dangerous thing. They can get you in a lot of trouble..."

Light leaned forward, unsure where this boldness had come from. Maybe because he knew deep on some subconscious level L felt the same? Or maybe just because he was sick of keeping it bottled up.

"Scared of a little trouble?" He purred.

L swallowed heavily, searching his eyes. Silently, he pushed forward, pressing his lips against Light's. The action caught him off-guard. All he could do was stand there while the detective ran his tongue over his lips, tasting and exploring. Slowly, Light opened his mouth, L's tongue surging forward. They pressed closer, Light wrapping his arms around the other. L was so small, stretchy and moldable but not frail. They both moaned into the kiss, feeling each others' heartbeats against their chests. L tilted his head, exposing his neck enough that Light felt he could suck the soft skin. L's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I-" he tried speaking, but it came out strangled.

Outside, they could hear the task force coming into the building. They paused, meeting each others' eyes before L gave one of his rare genuine smiles.

"They can wait. Today's my day and I say we watch another movie."

Light bowed slightly, motioning for L to sit back down, "by all means."

In the darkness of the theater, it was easy to get lost in each other. They didn't exactly pay attention to the plot, kissing and sucking while sitting. Light ran his hands up L's sides, earning gasps and a series of moans. He attached his lips to L's neck, nibbling at the skin, sure he was leaving a hickey.

By the time the movie ended, they were sitting in the darkness, their clothing tussled and their hair a mess. L snorted, running his fingers through Light's chestnut hair.

"I have to say, I rather enjoy having a Christmas tradition," he murmured.

Light nodded, running his finger along L's bottom lip.

"Agreed. I have to say, I think this is my favorite."


	6. 6 Christmas Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light find themselves in a prank war.

_On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_6 Holiday Pranks_

* * *

L still acted like he hated Christmas, but Light could tell the detective's position had switched to a more playful one. And he hadn't asked for the tree in the lobby to be taken down. That being said though, L was stubborn. And he was the one to throw the first punch...

Light wandered down into the lobby, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly but surely, L was letting him off the chain more and more and it felt nice to have his freedom. As he passed the tree, he paused... thinking maybe it was just his sleepy imagination. Taking a few steps back, he looked at the tree, his jaw dropping. Attached to every Christmas light was a picture of him in a Santa costume.

L walked past him, cheekily eating a croissant. He paused him, motioning towards the Christmas tree.

"What's that?"

The detective gave a mischievous smile, pecking a kiss on Light's lips.

"You don't like the new Christmas _Lights_ I put up? That's a shame," he kissed Light's stunned mouth more slowly, large grey eyes flickering, "you'd be surprised what you can get done when you have insomnia."

Light's eyes narrowed competitively.

The next day, L was taking a short walk outside enjoying the crisp air when a singing telegram started following him... he glared at the singer, who withered a bit under the gaze but continued singing nervously.

"Noel, noel! Noel, noel!"

L's brow furrowed at the No-L song. He tried walking down the street, but the singer's instructions had been to follow him until the detective went back in the building. L walked a bit faster, growling.

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't! I need to be paid, I'm starving! Noel, noel! NOEL NOEL!"

Rushing back inside, he saw Light curled up on the sofa, reading a book. He blinked innocently, placing his chin in the cup of his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

At L's death-glare, Light got up and pulled him into a hug, feeling the soft black hair tickle his cheek. L's cool breath against his ear made him shudder.

"This isn't over," the detective rumbled.

"I never expected it to be."

 _Damn L's insomnia,_ Light thought miserably, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

The detective had left cups filled with eggnog all over the floor, to the point where Light couldn't step anywhere without spilling any. Holding his breath, he scooped one up, his nose wrinkling as he realized it was spiked. _Oh, ha ha. Of all the Goddamn immature childish_ -

L was waiting around the corner. Light stormed past him, grabbing the detective's shirt much to his yelp as he went for a wad of paper-towels.

"You're helping me clean it up."

Light got back at him, though, taking his Christmas goodies and rewrapping the wrappers on Brussel sprouts and other greens. L blanched when he tried eating one, grasping his hair as he opened holiday after holiday treat, each one replaced by vegetables. Turning to Light, he wrapped his arm's around the other's waist, giving a dangerous grin.

"You really want to deprive me of sugar?"

Light brushed his tongue against L's lips, his fingers spreading over the detective's back. L moaned into the kiss, swaying as Light's fingers danced over his shirt.

"Who needs sugar when you have someone as sweet as me?"

L smiled serenely, dragging his finger down the other's jaw.

"You really want to see me in sugar withdrawal?"

Light went pale.

"They're all in the drawer in our room."

L left a string of kisses along the other's collarbone.

"Thank you," he chirped, disappearing.

The rest of the day, Light was so tense he didn't get any work done. The task force didn't say anything, Hell-bent on staying out of this war...

Light's eyes fluttered open to see L under the covers next to him, the chain between them. Sighing, he pulled L in for a snuggle, realizing with a yelp that it was a partially inflated Santa. The real L was perched on top of their dresser, cackling. Light's brow rose.

"It wasn't even that funny."

"Light. I haven't slept in four days. At this point, anything's fucking hilarious."

This war lasted until the task force was at the end of their patience. Matsuda groaned, shaking his head.

"It's never going to stop," he lamented.

The others agreed with him, their heads pressed against the tables and walls. It was a dark time of suffering. As if the universe was agreeing with them, they heard L outside chastising Light for the newest prank he'd pulled. This was getting ridiculous. 

"I know the perfect prank that will end this war," came a quiet voice from the shadows.

Everyone turned to see Watari, calmly pouring cups of tea for the whole team. They took it in a daze, watching the older man curiously. Watari crossed over to a cabinet, his glasses glinting.

"I thought I'd put her away for good... but in a time of necessity, sometimes a man must return to his roots."

As he threw open the cabinet doors, Wild Western music played from somewhere, making the team look around in confusion. But Watari returned with a box of supplies, a determined twinkle in his eyes.

Both L and Light received a text to be at the meeting room. At first, they were apprehensive, thinking it was a prank from the other, but they quickly showed each other the message, nodding slowly.

The meeting room was dark, making them even more suspicious. L motioned for the other to go in first. Light's eyes sparked as he crossed his arms.

"Age before beauty."

L was about to argue, but the other gently pushed him first into the room. Grumbling, the detective took a few tentative steps. When nothing happened, Light wandered in. They slapped at the wall for the light. Flipping the switch was what activated the prank.

They cried out in surprise as they realized the floor was covered in wrapping paper. It was a trap! Switching the light activated a complex pulley-system and before they knew what was happening, the wrapping paper was pulled up around them, pushing them against each other. L's face was smooshed into Light's chest. It was like a net, held at the top near the ceiling, but impossible to move around in. They grunted, their limbs pressed against each others' bodies.

"What the Hell?" Light mumbled, trying and failing to break through the paper.

L sighed heavily.

"Watari!" he yelled.

"It looks like we have Christmas presents!" they heard Soichiro chuckle.

They chewed their lips, the wrapping paper too tight to effectively break through.

"It seems we do," Watari answered amusedly.

L kicked against Light's shin, trying to propel himself through the paper. The other cried out in pain, but it was to no avail.

"Watari! Let us out!"

"What is this paper even made out of?" Light grumbled, throwing his head against it. As if it were rubber, his head bounced back, banging against L's.

"Do you promise to cease this foolish war?" Watari answered.

"Only when Light admits defeat," L snickered.

Light stuck out his tongue.

"I can't because I won!"

"I beg to differ!"

While they squabbled, Soichiro and Watari exchanged a glance.

"At this rate, they might actually be our Christmas presents," Soichiro mused.

The other nodded, tapping on the paper.

"Ryuzaki, we'll be back in about half an hour, okay?"

L opened his mouth to retort, but he and Light could already hear retreating footsteps, sending them into silence. Their faces reddened as they realized just how close they were. Light could feel the rise and fall of L's chest, he could feel the other's heartbeat and his memb... heat rose up Light's face as at how pressed against his hip L's member was. He didn't even mean for it to start an erection, but L's eyes widened as Light's little friend rose against his abdomen. Light's breath hitched, afraid of what the detective would say. But the other's eyes darted around his face.

A small smile crossed the detective's face as he kissed and nibbled Light's nipple through his shirt.

L threw back his head when he felt Light's hand slowly slip into his pants. The fingers were so soft... and the restrictive trap around them made L's heart palpitate. Light hips bucked slightly as he stroked L. The other shivered, hugging himself even closer to Light.

"I'm sorry," Light murmured, "I may have taken things a bit too far."

The detective nodded, his eyes glazed over, "maybe the, um... the Christmas Lights were uncalled for..."

"And I shouldn't have taken your sugar," Light breathed, pumping his fingers up and down through L's pants.

By the time Watari came to free them, he paused by the contraption's release-mechanism. In the trap, L was... moaning... heavy breathing and kissing sounds filling the air.

"Fuck," he heard Light groan, "You're so... argh."

Watari's face blanked as he slowly stepped outside, deciding to come back in a little bit, making sure to close the door behind him.


	7. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L admits something to Light in the dark.

_For the 7th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_7 Minutes in Heaven..._

* * *

L had a blanket draped over his shoulders. He tried not to limp as he went down for breakfast.

After the trap, he and Light had come up with a pretty weak excuse and had practically run to their room. He'd said he needed the rest of the day to think, and that he'd even be unavailable all night. And now he was _sore_.

He winced, his body aching.

Watari walked into the room, silently handing L a pill. The detective looked at him questioningly.

"For body pains... from rigorous activity."

L's face burned. But he took it, mumbling a thank you.

As he nibbled a croissant, Light came bouncing down, beaming widely. L glared at him, yawning widely. It had been five days since he last slept, but it was all fine. Even though he could barely see and everything felt... weird... He wasn't as tired as he expected he'd be. Maybe horny... L grumbled, scratching at his head. Yeah. Definitely horny.

"You're too cheery for my taste," L growled.

Light hooked an arm around his partner, smelling of pine. L tried to subtly inhale, wanting to get as acquainted with the scent as possible.

"That's a shame... because you're just my taste," he purred into L's ear.

The detective tried not to smile as he looked at those warm amber eyes. He was getting distracted... what he should be doing was monitoring the Yotsuba group. That would actually be helpful. Sighing, he tightened the blanket, slinking over to the monitors.

* * *

L's eyes had gone fuzzy from staring at the computer for hours on end. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his face. What even _was_ sleep...

"Hey, Ryuzaki!" Light called, jogging up to him.

"What is it?" L groaned.

He looked at the teen's face with a raised brow. For some reason, a look of terror was painted across Light's face. L leapt from his chair, any tiredness instantly gone. What was wrong? Had Kira made a move? Did something happen to the task force?

"Misa wants me to join her Christmas party," Light whispered, horrified.

Oh.

L deadpanned, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"Too scared to break up with her?"

He looked ready to protest. Inhaling sharply, he touched his fingers together, pointing at L.

"Help me. She will cut off my balls."

The detective snorted. His fingers danced up Light's abdomen, making the other shiver.

"While I would be missing such a part, I must say this is a 'you' problem. For me, it's a 'me eating popcorn while watching your suffering' problem."

Light's eyes narrowed. L met them evenly, challengingly.

"I'll buy you as much fucking cake as you want... and then I'll fuck you as much as you want..."

* * *

"Ryuzaki! I didn't know you were coming!" Misa chirped.

"Everyone's soul has a price," he replied miserably.

The party had about fifteen girls. They all ogled at the two men.

L's nose wrinkled, the pungent smell of cranberry and nougat filling the air. Misa pulled a large cooler from the back, earning squeals as they snatched up bottles. L leaned into Light, his eyes wide.

"We can always run."

Light snapped out of it, glaring at L tauntingly.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little drinking?"

L's face faltered. He desperately wished he could remember more about the eggnog incident. His eyes met Light's as he shifted.

"Pfft. How bad can it be?"

Tears streamed down L's face as the women nodded understandingly.

"And then, and then," L sniffed, shaking his head, "Watari told me we were _out_ of chocolate! Wh-what... what kind of a cruel joke is that?!"

Even Light was slightly buzzed, swaying in Misa's neon pink beanie. L was leaned against him on the beanie, still crying wildly.

"This goes out to all the poor chocolate that wasn't in my building!" L declared to a chorus of cheers, taking a swig from his bottle.

Light blinked, poking at L. His smile was lopsided, his usually pristine suit and hair tussled.

"You're such a crybaby when you drunk," he slurred.

L gasped dramatically.

"No, you!"

"Except I'm not crying," Light puffed out his chest.

L blew a gust of air into Light's eyes. The teen yelped as his eyes watered. The detective grinned triumphantly. In response, Light pushed L off the beanie. He landed hard on the soft carpet, his face buried.

It was Misa's idea to play 7 minutes in Heaven. The other girls readily agreed. Light marveled at how well they'd been stomaching the alcohol, looking like they'd only had 2 beers when they'd had... Light squinted. How many beers had he had?

"I say we nominate the pair!" One girl piped up.

"I want Light and L" Another squeaked.

Misa's face went scarlet. She chuckled nervously, hooking an arm around Light's. He glanced at her, his eyes unfocused.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now-"

"L and Light! L and Light! L and Light!"

The two guys exchanged a look. L sat up proudly, running a hand through his mess of black tangles.

"Yeah, Light, why not? Unless you, unless you *yawn* unless you don't think you can handle all _this,_ " L managed with a smirk, striking a pose, dragging his hands lazily up his hips.

Light panted slightly. 7 minutes? He could work with that. He dragged him towards the dark closet, L snorting. The door had barely closed to the girls' giggles when he pushed L against the wall, tasting all the different treats on his tongue. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

L tilted his head. The tilt turned into a full loll forward, and Light had to gently push it back so he could meet his eyes. A drunken smile crossed L's lips.

"This is... this is even better than the eg-eggnog."

Light nodded. He cupped L's ass, supporting him against the wall. They could feel each other throbbing, their bodies heating from the friction. The detective hummed something, laughing. Light's grinned, his teeth grazing L's neck.

"What are you singing?"

Pressed against the wall, L giggled. Light had gotten semi-used to his laugh, but never to his giggle. Still. It was cute. His tongue darted around the shell of L's ear.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful," L sang out loud now.

Light swayed, finding himself singing along, his eyes flickering.

"But the fire is so delightful," he mumbled.

"So if we've no place to go," they sang gently into each others' temples, their breaths mixing.

Still supporting L, they did a pseudo-dance, singing quietly to each other.

"When w-we finally kiss goodnight," L moaned.

"But if you really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm" Light sighed.

L shuddered, his lips hanging on Light's. When he spoke, it was a soft, and Light could feel the heat from his words on his mouth.

"I love you," he murmured.

That sobered Light up real quick. He looked at L, who was trying to draw circles across Light's chest with his fingers. Light leaned his head against L's shoulder, allowing himself just to feel the other. Likewise, he felt L's head on _his_ shoulder, his lips touching the nape of his neck.

"Do you mean that?" He trembled.

L let out a gentle snore.

Light blinked, craning his neck to see L had fallen asleep slumped against his shoulder. He shifted, his hands awkwardly on L's ass, the detective's body being supported completely by him.

"Um, L?"

He was answered by another, louder, snore. Light stuttered, slowly stroking the genius' hair. When Misa practically threw open the door, she was greeted by the sight of Light, sitting on the floor cuddling a sleeping L. He could stay in that position forever feeling the man's breathing and heartbeat, but he shifted, grunting as he held the detective bridal-style. Misa tilted her head curiously, but he pushed past her. He bade the party goodnight, opting to gently help carry L out.


	8. 8 Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to RocketLouise! Thanks for the snowball prompt, it was so freaking fun to write :) (I know I said it'd be chapter 9, but ch 8 wasn't going how I wanted so I decided just to make yours ch 8 :D)
> 
> If there are any other prompts, I'm all ears! :)

_On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_8 snowballs_

* * *

L was avoiding Light. It was fuzzy in his memory, but he remembered telling the other that he... loved him... and just like that, L found himself hiding in the bottom cabinet whenever Light walked in. He even went so far as to contort his body so he was out of view in the chimney. His greatest pride however, was perching on top of the fridge, where Light didn't look up as he grabbed breakfast and he was able to stay out of sight.

The task force began missing him during the investigation, but L would simply work from his laptop in an undisclosed location.

Light knew what he was doing. He was just bad at hide-and-seek... and L's lithe, small and stretchy body ensured the detective could stick himself in any corner. Even sleeping seemed to shift, as L would find the most random, out of the way, hard to find places to spend the night. Light tapped his foot, missing the other's steady breathing. Hell, he even missed the blinding light from L's laptop that made it impossible to fall asleep. He'd gotten used to it... 

After a couple of days of this childish game, Light started to round the corner for the break room, and paused. There! A wild L! Hunched over and nibbling on a chocolate-frosted doughnut! It was crouched, scanning its surroundings for predators in its natural habitat. Light quickly stepped away, pressing himself against the wall. If he played his cards right, L might finally allow him in the same room as him. His face flickered as he sneezed, cursing himself. The wild L made a strangled noise, and when he rounded the corner, the detective had camouflaged into his surroundings. Light groaned.

When he saw L again, the detective was outside, huddled miserably on a bench, bundled in about three coats, a heavy scarf, and large mittens. Watari had put his foot down, saying the detective needed some fresh air... that four days of not leaving the building wasn't conducive to a healthy lifestyle. L had rolled his eyes, saying he was fine. He was used to not exactly taking the best care of his health. But Watari had practically begged him just to spend ten minutes in the fresh air. That it would be good for him.

L curled up tighter, counting the seconds in his head. Three more minutes... three more minutes and he could tell Watari he'd gotten his daily dose of outside air. 

Light crept behind him, scooping down and balling up a snowball. L's back was still to him, his face turned up to the sky. The clouds were grey and threatening to bring even more snow... he sighed, shaking his head. Why was snow seen as so happy during the Christmas season?

The snowball sent L propelling into the snow. The detective yelped as his entire face buried into the cold substance, the only thing visible being his crazed hair. Light winced, cringing. He hadn't expected to send L flying so badly... The detective's head shot up as he gasped for air. He slowly raised himself out of the snow, turning in slow-motion, his eyes flaming. L's nostrils flared. 

Light gulped.

* * *

Light dove behind a snowbank, breathing heavily. This was war... plain and simple. L kept launching snowballs at the snowbank until Light leapt form behind it, chucking a giant ball. L gasped, scrambling to get away, but failing. The snowball pelted him in the back of the head, sending the detective reeling... but he was smiling... Light gaped, his chest going warm. It didn't last for long though as the detective packed more ammunition, his pale face flushed.

"Oh, I'm getting you for that!" L chuckled, slinging a glove-full of snow.

Light ducked, the snow whizzing over his hair. Ripping out a warcry, L kept throwing globs, forcing Light to seek cover again. He grinned, sending a large chunk in L's direction. The detective yelped. 

"That one had ice!" He whined.

"Sorry!"

L leapt over the snowbank, tackling Light. He smooshed snow into the teen's face, his lips spread in a manic grin. Light twisted snow into L's hair, making his wild locks stick to his neck. Light faltered, surprised at how handsome the other looked when his hair was framing his features. L let out a laugh. It was a beautiful, slightly twinkling sound. Leaning down, L kissed Light slowly, savoring the coldness and the lingering taste of strawberries. Light gently ran his hand through L's hair.

"Did you mean what you said in the closet?" He asked, knowing L remembered.

The detective faltered, scanning with his large eyes. For a moment, it looked like he might deny all memory, worry shooting through those silver irises. Light met them evenly, willing L to say yes... he did mean it... because in truth... Light found he loved him as well. Neither were sure how long they stared at each other until L audibly sighed. The detective pressed his forehead against Light's, his face settling into acceptance. 

"Maybe I did," he whispered, getting off Light's chest.

He blinked, excitement rushing through his body. So it was true? L loved him? He stood, ready to envelop the detective, but paused at L's teasing snicker.

L threw another ball, causing Light to jump back. Throwing himself back into the game, L chased Light, pelting snowball after snowball. Light's mouth went into a smirk as he changed directions and charged the detective. L tried skidding away, but ended up being pinned this time under Light, much more weighed down than when it was the other way around. They gazed at each other just as large flakes started falling around them. A lopsided grin spread across L's face.

"Do you love snow as much as Christmas?"

Light gently dragged a handful of snow across L's face. The detective shivered, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Of course," Light purred, "it's all so beautiful to me... just like you."

It was December 17, and L was finally starting to feel the Christmas Spirit. He couldn't explain it, but he was looking forward to the fateful day. Light crawled off the detective, snowflakes hanging in his hair.

"You want to make a snowman or something?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and they got to work rolling the snow. Just to Christmas-fy it a bit, Light jammed a candy-cane for the nose. L's brow quirked mischievously. With Light's back to him, he shoved a good amount of snow down his partner's jacket. Light yelped, jumping as if he'd been electrocuted. L smiled innocently, kissing his thumb to make himself look as sweet as possible.

"Are you okay, Light? You seem cold."

"That's it!"

L ran, sliding across an icy patch. Light stuck out his tongue as L was now stuck. It's not like there was a lot of water underneath him, but one move would probably result in him crashing. Light smirked, taking careful aim. L held up a finger.

"Don't you dar-"

L squeaked as the snowball sent him sprawling. Watari had padded him in so many coats that it didn't hurt, but he did roll. Light stopped him from rolling too far, pulling the detective to his feet easily. Now it was snowing heavily, sticking in their hair and lashes. L sighed, noticing how cold he'd made his partner. Light's nose was a bright red, and even though he was trying to hide it, he was shivering. Leaning in, L pressed his cold lips against Light's. The other moaned into the kiss, framing the detective's face. His tongue ran across his lips, begging Light for entrance. When Light granted it, L wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're freezing," he rumbled into Light's mouth, "why don't we go inside and I'll make us some hot chocolate and I'll ask Watari to start a nice fire?"

Light nodded, his face set in a pristine smile at the idea.

"With chestnuts?" He asked hopefully.

L wrinkled his nose playfully, nuzzling it into Light's scarf.

"Yeah, we have some. Come on, let's go get warm"


	9. 9 Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light join a parade

_On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_9 Reindeer_

* * *

"What... the actual **_Hell_** , Light?!"

There were 9 reindeer were all gathered outside of the building, attached to a giant sleigh. There was a small group of people attending to them, dressed in green outfits and clownish shoes, adjusting their fake elf ears. They brushed the animals, tittering amongst themselves while the reindeer shifted and sniffed the air. L simply stood there, his mouth hanging in shock. Light was feeding one of the reindeer, a large smile painted across his face. It munched the carrot contently. 

"They're with the Santa Fan-club! This year I was picked to ride in the sleigh!" He was practically jumping with anticipation.

L stared, the coffee in his cup slowly pouring onto the ground. He yelped when one of the reindeer chewed his hair, pulling his strands. L quickly took a step back, smoothing down his locks, shooting it a dangerous glare.

"Why am I not surprised you're with the Santa Fan-club?" He replied miserably.

Light sniffed, gently petting one of the animals. They were majestic, all attached to the elaborately decorated sleigh. The thing had so many bells and whistles and stars, it was hard to keep track of. Apparently it was for some Christmas parade in the city. The sun was just beginning to set, sending everything into twilight. L sighed, shaking his head. At this point, he honestly expected Light to just go to the North Pole for shits and giggles. _It would make more sense than this_...

But Light held out a hand, handsome features shifting to a persuasive smirk.

"Ryuzaki I-don't-know-your-last-name, will you be my Elf for the evening?"

L faltered. Light's... elf?... At L's expression, Light chuckled, leaning against the sleigh.

"The way it goes, every parade, there's the sleigh with a Santa inside, one elf, and six more elves walking around outside. Don't worry, Keiko here has been working with reindeer all her life."

From somewhere behind the sleigh, L heard a squeak of agreement. He watched Light warily, glancing at the ridiculous elf costumes. The thought wasn't exactly appealing... but his partner had such a hopeful, pleading expression. And there were those goddamn puppy eyes again. L found himself giving a small grin, wrapping his hand around Light's.

"You do realize the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you... right?"

"Oh, trust me, I know," Light huffed, running his free hand through L's soft hair.

L was thrown an elf costume and he... oh, boy... the ears made his mess of tangles actually look proportionate to his head. One side of the elf tunic was red, the other green, and he wore a hat with a bell that kept slipping down his face. The other elves had painted red dots on their cheeks to make it look like they were blushing, and after some back and forth... L had the same spots. Stepping back out of the building, L blanched, a laughter rumbling in the pit of his stomach. Light had his Santa outfit, even going so far as to stuff pillows around his gut.

"What did you get me into?" the detective breathed as Light pulled him into the sleigh.

L shivered, trying to burrow into the not-so-warm costume. Keiko lightly clicked her tongue and the reindeer began moving. The detective whimpered, gazing at the animals mistrustfully.

"You don't like reindeer?" Light asked in surprise.

His partner wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowing.

"I don't trust anything that can trample me."

"There's the Little Grinch I missed," Light purred, nuzzling L's neck.

The detective rubbed the bridge of his nose, pulling his knees beneath his chin. Now he really looked like in an elf in such a strange position. Sensing he was cold, Light wrapped an arm around him, pulling L into the heat of the fur on Santa's coat. L chuckled, the fur tickling his skin.

"You are absolutely insane," he nipped Light's nose lovingly.

Soon enough, the sleigh joined the rest of the parade, waiting for the first float to go. L leaned out over the side, marveling at the festivities. Every tree was decorated in hundreds of little lights, and in lawns were bright statues and inflatables. People lined the street, clutching little children and sporting Santa hats. L's mouth popped open slightly, but he quickly retreated back into the sled. He winced as the reindeer began moving again and Light held him in a close hug.

"They're fine. You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he mumbled.

L nodded. To get his mind off the animals, he looked back out over the people. They were all waving and pointing excitedly. Light took the opportunity to move his hand through the air, beaming at them.

The parade paused at some point, probably some traffic jam. The little kids moved forward, waving wildly at Light. One though, was staring at L, his face twisted. The detective blinked, a gasp collecting in his chest. It was the kid from the mall! He quickly adverted his gaze, trying to shrink as small as possible. Light noticed, snickering as he handed L a bouquet of candy canes.

"You don't have to give them to him... but you did kind of give him an existential crisis."

L opened his mouth as if he were about to argue. At Light's amused grin though, he screwed his mouth into a tight line, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to the children, tossing the bouquet to the ground, expecting each kid to take one or two. The little boy's eyes lit up as he stuffed about five in his pockets.

"Greedy little-"

"L," Light chastised lightly.

He exhaled harshly, tightening Light's coat around his shoulders.

" _Precious_ little thing."

But as the parade started again, L found himself getting deeper and deeper into the spirit. He even tested a smile, scared a few children, yes, but he was trying! Music was playing from somewhere, and he could feel it in his chest. L inhaled deeply, letting the joyful tone wash over him. Every once in a while, the sleigh would stop and L would have to interact. His interaction usually went as far as tossing candy canes onto the ground, and that was overall fine with him. One kid did comment that he looked like a real elf... but he decided to take it as a compliment. His acting skills _were_ impeccable. Light leaned over the side, winking at one little girl about five years old.

"Hohoho, and what do you want Little Girl?"

"A knife!" She beamed.

The detective glanced over, his eyes wide. Light laughed nervously, looking to L for help. His partner shifted away, as if to say _'that's all up to you'_.

"Hohoho, how... interesting of a request," Light stuttered, "gonna do some cooking?"

"Nope," the girl chirped, a creepy grin plastered across her face.

The sleigh pulled forward again, and she faded from view, the smile never leaving her little face. The two of them sagged into the seat, eyes distant.

"She's going to end up as one of my investigations," L predicted, "or at least... on _some_ kind of list."

"Uh... yeah... probably the Naughty List."

To his surprise, L snorted. He loved L's snorts. They were always so fast, but changed his entire face. The detective ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly enjoying himself. At some point, he was sitting against Light, now eating all the candy originally meant for the onlookers. He had whittled a candy cane into a sharp spear. Light took it from him, licking it a bit suggestively.

"Sweet," he commented.

L's brow quirked as he snatched it back. 

Stepping back into the building once the parade was over left a strange longing in L's chest. He wanted to be surrounded by festivities again, happiness and slightly cheesy music. Light walked beside him, struggling as he kicked off the Santa costume. L gave him a sideways glance with a small smirk.

"Let's do something tomorrow."

Light paused, his face lighting up.

"Like what?"

L shrugged, scratching at his arm.

"Anything... the building has been feeling rather large and quiet lately."

His partner nodded in agreement. He held L's hands gently, his face melting.

"Yeah, I'll take us on a wild trip through the city."

Light's eyes widened as he started planning. Oh, he might need to make an itinerary! And it could be _color-coded_! Light was practically bouncing as he ran to start planning his Day Out with L. The detective watched after him, smiling shyly. 


	10. 10 Carolers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't get some of the jokes, L's English dub actor was in Barbie ;)

_On the 10 Day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

_10 Carolers_

* * *

Light had forgotten his water bottle in their room. As he strode in, he paused... L was singing in the shower... damn it was beautiful! He leaned against the wall, just listening.

"- _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use... to be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes..."_ L's voice rose in volume until Light was almost certain he was using the shampoo bottle as a microphone, " **to _maintain a regal gaze, keep the parsley on your plate-_** "

When L stepped out in nothing but a towel, he yelped loudly under Light's intense gaze, almost tripping backwards. The towel did fall, though...

"MOTHERF- Jesus Christ, Light! Oh, oh my heart. Maybe you are Kira and this is your way of giving me a heart attack-"

"Not funny," Light growled. L rolled his eyes.

"Warn me if you're going to be lurking around the corner like a freaking pervert!"

Light's brow quirked amusedly.

"If we're to follow Misa's logic, you're the pervert..." his eyes flicked over L's body, "a very handsome one though."

L's face went a bright red. Huh, so he could have color in that skin... he was trying to hide a smile as he re-wrapped the towel around his waist. As he began sifting through a closet full of white shirts and blue pants, Light inhaled slowly. L paused, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"But you will."

"How do you know the question wasn't something like 'hey, you want some chocolate?'"

"Because it's not."

Light pouted. He came up behind L, gently hugging his partner. L's eyes narrowed as he struggled to get his clothing out of the closet.

"Your voice is just what we need," Light whispered in his ear, "it's so smooth," he licked the shell of L's ear, "and has a gorgeous register."

L stiffened, his genius mind working. No... Light wouldn't... he was part of a freaking Santa Fanclub, of course he would! L laughed, twisting so his lips were about an inch from the other's.

"It is? Am I to presume you mean caroling?"

"Yes... out in the snow."

"Will there be scary ghost stories?"

"And tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago."

Sighing, L tugged on his shirt.

* * *

That night, the entire task force, Soichiro, Light and Misa were already waiting in the lobby, talking excitedly amongst themselves. As L stepped in, so did Watari, bundled up in a large scarf. L tilted his head curiously.

"You're going caroling too?"

Watari huffed, fluffing his mustache proudly.

"I'll have you know I was once one of the most respected opera singers."

His eyes narrowed seriously.

"But then came the Opera Extravaganza... if I won, it would've made me a star! I would've been able to stop the bank from taking my mother's farm. And I would've been in first place... but there was a tragedy... my voice had gone out on me. I went to several doctors, all who said I wouldn't be able to compete. But I trained. And in the wake of my work montage, I almost beat my greatest rival, but ALAS! On the last note, my... my voice _cracked_! I was laughed off the stage, shunned from the community and sent spiraling into a whirlwind of self-loathing and soul-searching. We lost the family farm and I learned that life isn't a fairytale... I was never the same man since that fateful night, and I have regretted so many choices since then... So yeah! Caroling sounds fun!"

L stared at him.

Watari smiled brightly, strolling past his stunned ward. L opened his mouth, thought better of it, and quietly followed the older man.

They went out and at first, L mumbled the lyrics more than sang them... but as time passed, he found himself singing louder and louder until he was putting the others to shame. On one occasion, he swept out his arms dramatically, almost catching Misa in the face. She ducked, sticking her tongue out.Light bounced excitedly, taking his hands in his own.

"You sound amazing!" He cried, spinning L.

Misa pouted, but had ultimately accepted that for _many_ reasons she wasn't going to get together with Light. Still. At least she could enjoy caroling with everyone. To her surprise, L actually gave a quiet apology...

"Aw! Ryuu! I think I had you all wrong," she squealed, pulling him into a hug.

He watched her warily, but didn't retreat. Light clapped cheerfully, pulling L along as they raced from house to house. The task force didn't see a point in the caroling at first, but Light had practically begged him, and, well, who could say no when he shot his puppy eyes? They glanced through their program, noses wrinkling in a mix of excitement and apprehension. At one house, Aizawa clasped L's shoulder.

"This song is meant to be a bit of a solo, why don't you take this one?"

L couldn't refuse such a challenge. He puffed out his chest, looking to make sure Light was giving him a thumbs up of encouragement before making his way to the house. 

" _Babyyyyy, I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one-_ "

L whooped, finishing it off with a loud and impressive note. The couple clapped, handing him a large tub of sugar cookies. Just like that, they became L's new favorite people. The task force balked, cheering loudly as they started congratulating him. L smirked, biting into his cookie.

"If you want one, I have conditions..."

They carried him to the next three houses before he allowed them any of his precious cookies. Each home-owner was greeted by the sight of nine adults supporting a 24 year old, lovingly gripping his tub of cookies. They slid him to the ground and he started off the program. 

Light loved watching his partner wiggle to the music, speed-walking to the next house like an excited kid. After a while, L's nose was a bright red, but his eyes were still large and impatient.

"We could go to that street! Or that street... actually no, that's not the best neighborhood... but it's okay! I can take 'em! They'll take our cheer!"

At this point, everyone was starting to get a bit tired. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and many of them still had some last-minute preparations. L clutched onto Light's arm, beaming.

"You want to go get ice cream?"

"Ryuzaki, it's freezing out."

"It's never too cold for ice cream."

Hm. Hard to argue that.

The two of them bade goodnight to the others. Light got eggnog, L peppermint. Sitting down with their ice cream inside the shop, Light heard L humming to himself. He sucked a large glob of ice cream off his spoon, his face in a warm smile.

"You seem to really like singing," Light noted, placing his chin in the cup of his hand.

L scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"I do. It helps me relax... I don't know, I always got the impression that no one _wanted_ to hear my singing."

"I want to," Light jumped in quickly, grinning sheepishly, "your voice is so soothing... if you hadn't become a detective, I actually think you would've made it as a singer."

That made L snort. Images of him as some large popstar, with flashy clothing and the trading hairstyle made him almost double over as laughter built up in his stomach. But he faltered when he realized Light was being serious. Hm. Detective work had been his life for as long as he could remember. And he loved it... just not the threat this particular case posed... He sighed, swirling his spoon inside his cup.

"I could never give it up," he admitted, licking his spoon clean, "I love what I do... It's such a cornerstone of who I am."

Light nodded understandingly, giving that lopsided grin only he could do so well.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he chuckled, "I think it's pretty hot."

L's brow quirked as he continued eating his treat. The two sat there, simply enjoying the other's company.


	11. 11 Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L panics

_On the 11th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_11 Steps_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve.

Higuchi had turned himself in one day prior and L's world had been plunged into a maddening swirl of confessions and legal documents, until he felt exhausted, but unable to sleep. When asked why the sudden change of heart, Higuchi went on a bit of a rant. Something about worrying he'd get on Santa's naughty list...

Now L held up the death note. But before Light could touch it, L violently swung it away.

"Nuh, uh. We don't know how this thing works. You are not touching it, not smelling it, it's probably best if you don't even _look_ at it... in fact, go to the other room!"

"But-"

Light reached out for the book's cover. L's eyes widened as he swiftly kicked Light's shin. His boyfriend yelped, glowering as he disappeared into the other room. The detective released a breath, wincing. Maybe the kick was a little extreme... but he was worried... slowly putting the book in a plastic bag, he handed it to Watari. He wrote down 11 steps to have the thing disposed of. Sent as a laptop to then be sent from other locations as different items until it was to be dropped off at Wammy's House, where he was sure anyone looking for it would lose it through all the back and forth. From there, Roger was to burn it... take the ashes and then seal them in their own bag before throwing it into L's own personal safe... hopefully to never see the light of day again...

As Watari left to follow L's instructions, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This security that the note was gone... that Kira was no more... he'd never felt so relieved before... Light was waiting for him, pouting heavily.

"You didn't need to kick so hard," he grumbled.

L chewed on his lip, sliding next to his lover.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling Light's neck, "but... I... I got scared. The fact is that at one point, you _were_ Kira..." his mouth felt dry, "I'd die if you became him again."

Light faltered, staring at him. The detective's eyes had gone distant, sad. Sighing, he gently kissed L, the sweetness on his lips overwhelming.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to worry about it anymore," Light purred, "because I made us Christmas sweaters!"

L blanched, watching in shock as he pulled out two large sweaters from behind the couch. He let loose a smile as Light fitted his handmade sweater on him. It was a dark green that actually complimented L's hair. Glancing at the sweater, he laughed in realization. It was meant to look like the Grinch. Light had a warm red sweater on, his face serene.

"You're going to love what I got you for Christmas."

The detective's eyes popped. Holy shit, with Higuchi's sudden confession, and everything that had happened, he'd forgotten to go Christmas shopping! _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. **_FUCK_**.

"And you'll love my gift," he gave Light a shaky grin.

His partner beamed, moving to wrap his arms around L. The detective quickly sidled out of his grip, laughing a little too loudly.

"I have to, um... I promised Watari I'd do something..."

Light's brow rose as he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"It can't wait? I have a very special evening planned for us..."

He started moving for the zipper of L's pants and the detective panicked... if he got too caught up, he'd be swept in a night of romance and pleasure. Of course it didn't sound _bad_ , but there were more pressing matters to attend to. A sweat broke across his brow as Light's fingers ran over his front. What he _meant_ to say was 'I made a promise to do something, I can't break it, I need to go now'. What came out was a far too loud,

"M-my dick's broken! I need snow!"

His cheeks went a bright red. Light stopped, his face going white.

"Wha- _what_?"

"Nothing! I need to go!"

"U-um, are you oka-"

L didn't wait for Light to finish the question as he practically ran out of the building.

What goddamn store would be open at freaking 10 pm on Christmas Eve? After about an hour of searching the more popular strips, he slid across a store's empty window, trembling. How could he have messed everything up so badly? He hung his head in between his knees, feeling rotten...

"He does remember things," he heard Watari's voice chuckle.

He glanced up to see Watari holding an already wrapped present. The detective shrank.

"It's not from me, though."

"I know... and I don't know if it's good or not, but... I don't know."

L blinked, warmed by Watari's concern. He stared at the present, more curious what was in that one than what was in his. Watari rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shrugging.

"It's a police kit. For kids? Yes, but admit it, if that doesn't scream 'Light'... it's bad, isn't it?"

L rubbed his temple, his head pounding.

"No. It's good. It really does scream 'Light'. It's just... Ugh, I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Well, you've never exactly been in a relationship before," he said gently.

The detective glanced up at Watari, the words simple yet meaningful. For weeks, he'd been asking himself if this was how it was done... if he'd failed or succeeded. There was an unspoken moment where Watari wasn't just his caregiver... but his father...

"Thank you," L mumbled, adverting his eyes.

With a slight chuckle, Watari pressed the present into his ward's hands.

"But if you really want to get him something extra, Tanaka's on Main is closing at midnight. If you run, you can make it."

L started, pulling Watari into a tight hug. He stiffened, glancing down at his ward. He'd never received this level of affection from the boy before... his face softened as L pulled away, and for a second, he could see the little boy in his eyes. L beamed, a sight that made Watari's heart happy as he watched his ward race to probably the last knick knack shop in the city still open. Thankfully it had a lot, from strange paintings that made L uncomfortable to sweets and snacks. 

The one employee looked at him with eyes even more dead than his, with bags that rivaled L's.

"Dude... we're closing in like... fifteen minutes..."

The detective was breathing heavily, as he'd run about twenty minutes. He was a mess, his hair even more wild than usual. He gave a manic grin.

"I'll only need ten," he breathed heavily.

The man rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as L strolled the various items. It couldn't just be any thing, no, no. It had to be something he knew Light would love... he walked among some of the most bizarre items... hippo lamps and beautiful albeit strange wooden sculptures... finally his eyes settled on a Massive, Jumbo, All-you-can-eat, You _Will_ Get Diabetes Potato Chip bag. It was perfect... enough chips to last Light for at least a month... L got five. 

"Have a happy holiday," L found himself chirping.

The worker's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Thank. You." He said through gritted teeth, his lips struggling to smile. 

L beamed, taking it and disappearing into the night. 


	12. 12 Days of Lawlight

_On the 12th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_12 Days of Lawlight_

* * *

" ** _IT'S CHRIIIIISTMAAAAAAAS!!!!!!_** " Light squealed.

L was jolted awake. He rubbed his hands over his face, yawning widely with a sleepy smile.

"Heh, yay."

To a normal person, it probably would've sounded sarcastic, but L actually meant it. He was happy that the day had arrived, and he was happy to see Light so excited. His partner was already dressed and getting ready, his brow eyes overflowing with joy. Before they could run downstairs to open their presents with the rest of the task force though, L grasped Light's arm. His partner blinked in surprise and L inhaled deeply.

"I've thought about this a lot. The presents I got you are... hm. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me... So I have a different present for you... one that I need to give you here."

Light blinked, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, against L's leg. L sucked in a breath, his fingers twitching nervously as he wrung them.

"L Lawliet."

His partner stared at him. Light opened and closed his mouth, his face flashing in a myriad of different emotions. There was a moment where neither of them moved, Hell, L wasn't sure if he'd even breathed. Light's face went into both a smile and a flash of concern.

"Ryuza... L... I... wow... why? What if... what if I do become Kira again?"

L gave a wry smile.

"I don't believe that will happen. But even if it does... I wouldn't be able to do anything that would hurt you anyway."

Light was breathing heavily. His lip quivered as he slowly hugged his partner. They could both feel each other's heartbeats, rapid and flighty.

"Thank you," Light whispered, "it's the best present I could've ever gotten... L Lawliet..."

L shivered hearing his real name from Light's lips. Damn, if it didn't sound sexy as Hell. Light started laughing quietly, and L glanced over with a raised eyebrow. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as he chuckled airily.

"You just blew my present out of the water..."

At L's questioning stare, Light scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, I got you a month's worth of your favorite treat, and since Kira is your greatest victory as a detective (and I know you love being that), I managed to pull some strings and get Higuchi's confession framed... So you can hang it wherever you want... And this isn't as much from me as from my mom, but she and Sayu really really liked you, so when I told them you were an orphan, Mom declared that you become an honorary member of the family. I was going to make some dumb joke like calling you Ryuzaki Yagami, but, well that--"

His laughing quieted to small giggles. L stared at him, his eyes misting. Even honorary, the idea of having any family, of any person actually looking at him and saying 'yes, I want him in my family'... He pulled Light into a tight hug, pressing his cheeks against the others' shoulder.

"It's perfect," he murmured.

Light glanced down at the man, wrapping his arms around L's small frame. They weren't sure how long they were in this position, simply feeling each others' body heats. At some point, the inter-coms in the room crackled to life and Soichiro's slightly panicked voice came through.

"Light? Are you okay? You haven't barreled down to the tree yet."

The two of them snorted. Light tilted his head. Huh, he guessed L's snorts had caught on. L stretched languidly, his muscles pliant and bouncy. Light had already gotten dressed, but L was still in a very... undressed... state. Light's eyes lidded as he watched the man twist and crack his pearly body.

"Uh, yeah Dad. I'll be there in like an hour or two."

Soichiro's voice sounded stunned, but he agreed and hung up. L watched Light curiously, a grin playing at his face.

"A whole hour? What--"

Light didn't let him finish, pressing his lips against his partner's. L froze, his face melting as Light crawled over him, settling down. The bed sheet was still between them and Light was as eager as possible to get it and his clothes out of the way. He straddled L, slowly and teasingly rolling off his shirt. L's eyes were wide saucers as he bit his thumb excitedly. Once the shirt was off, Light leaned forward, kissing L, darting his tongue around his lover's mouth. L gasped, running a hand through Light's chestnut hair.

"Well this is and of itself is an acceptable present," L breathed.

Light smiled, his lips ghost over L's neck while his hands quickly undid his pants. L threw his head back against the pillow, his moan vibrating through both their bodies. He slid the blanket down, wrapping his arms around Light's neck as his lover settled into him, his mind crashing with the pleasure. L groaned as Light started to move, until they were colliding together, their loud sounds and the sound of skin meeting skin filling the air. Light gripped L's messy hair, panting heavily.

"I'm going to--"

"Me too," L rasped.

Light's cock twitched as he released, his lips light touching L's collarbone. He felt his lover seize and come too, his come spreading all across Light's stomach. They rocked together, breathing heavily, sweat beading their brows. Their liquids mixed and it was a wonderful feeling. Light sucked on the crook of L's neck, needing to taste the other. L mumbled incoherently, letting his fingers drag over Light's spine. Light hadn't even been meaning to leave a hickey, but he winced when he realized the skin would be bruised. L gently waved it off, connecting their lips.

"Think of it as a bonus present," he chuckled reassuringly.

Light blushed but nodded. 

As they descended into the Christmas festivities downstairs, L had to wrap a scarf around his neck. Everyone looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off, instead launching into how great it felt that the Kira Case was now over. Next to him, Watari cleared his throat. L shrank, glancing up at the older man. Quietly, Watari handed him a bottle of makeup.

"Do you realize how difficult it is to find your complexion?" Watari chastised lightly.

L gaped, yelping as he stuffed the bottle into his pocket.

"How'd you--"

"L, for God's sake, you're wearing a Santa scarf. It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to figure it out." 

"Uh... huh... and you just happened to have a bottle of makeup at the ready?"

"Well when you have a rabbit for a son," Watari grumbled.

Their eyes widened as they looked at each other. L smiled consciously and Watari's heart melted. _So now I have two families_... Watari sighed. He adored the orphan. L cleared his throat, knowing it would be unnatural and feel strange, but he wanted to try it out anyway.

"Thanks... Dad..."

Watari watched him, the old man's cryptic eyes warming. He hid his face, but L thought he could see tears forming. Clearing his throat, he bowed his head.

"I'm going to go check on the kitchen's progress for tonight's feast."

L nodded, watching as he left the room. Light danced up to him, pulling the detective with a yelp towards the tree.

"Merry Christmas, L," Light sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Light."


End file.
